


Maki’s happily ever after

by joyfulwriting



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: Maki wants out from under Junko and her out-of-stepbrothers, and Kaito wants a princess, will either of them get what they want? Feat. Saihara who’s very tired





	1. the fairy godmother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodono/gifts), [cosmicpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/gifts), [kitblackthorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitblackthorns/gifts).



Maki Harukawa’s life sucked, and that wasn’t her exaggerating either. It really sucked.

It all started when she was young, she had been put into the care of an orphanage, and honestly she would’ve stayed there if she could have. But anyway, when she was about ten, a woman with huge tits and two bratty kids came and adopted her. The woman, whose name was Junko, seemed okay enough, at least at first. When they got back to her huge mansion, she stuck a broom in her hand and told her to get to work. She had been.. Really confused, parents, even if they weren’t your real parents, weren’t supposed to treat their kids like this. But she couldn’t really do anything about it. 

Her sons, Kokichi and Nagito, also treated her like shit. Nagito was a little nicer, but Kokichi loved and thrived on making her miserable. She attempted to not let it show, but when you had to sleep on the kitchen floor and your “family” hated you and treated you like trash, it was hard to not cry yourself to sleep every night. 

—————

Meanwhile, in the castle, Shuichi Saihara stood before his prince and his friend, Kaito Momota, rattling off the tasks he needed to complete for the day. 

“—And you have to knight someone today, and you have to get fitted for your outfit for your ball—“

“Enough Shuichi!” Kaito sighed and massaged his temples. “And another ball? Really? I already told you, I’ve met every single girl in the kingdom and I don’t want to marry any of them!”

“Ah yes, you did say that, which is why we’re extending the invitation to other kingdoms!” Shuichi sighed. “You really need to get married your highness—“

“Kaito, I told you, just call me Kaito..”

“Right.. Kaito, but as I was saying, you really need to get married.. I suppose you could rule the kingdom alone but people expect you to get married!” Shuichi pleaded, feeling a headache of his own coming on. He didn’t like these balls either, seeing as he had to plan and host them, but he was required to because Kaito wouldn’t. Plus, he wanted his best friend to be happy.

“..Fine, you can plan the stupid ball..” He sighed and got up, leaving the throne room. 

Shuichi shook his head and left the room. “Good talk sire..”

—————

A few days later, the invitations were delivered to every household in the kingdom, including the Enoshima’s mansion. One of their other maids, Kaede, intercepted the mail and squealed with excitement, darting down to the kitchen. “Maki!”

Maki, who had been over at the stove, jumped. “Christ Kaede, don’t do that! What do you have there..?”

Kaede smiled widely and showed the invite to her. She had been working for Junko a little longer than Maki had, only a month or two, but they quickly bonded. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Junko seemed to favor Kaede a little more than Maki, and gave her more leniency and more breaks. It was unfair, definitely, but it didn’t stop them from becoming friends and each other’s protectors when Kokichi or Junko griped at them. 

“It’s an invitation to the ball! Every available maiden is allowed to attend! We have to tell Miss Enoshima!” Kaede grabbed her hand and dashed upstairs, “Miss Enoshima! The mail has arrived!”

Junko snatched the invitation out of her hand, reading it over. “Hm.. Boys! We’re going to a ball tonight! Aaaand.. Kaede, I suppose you can come along. But you’re not allowed to enjoy yourself and purely coming as my maid!”

Kaede, who didn’t really seem to mind the conditions at all, nodded eagerly. “Yes ma’am! Thank you ma’am!” And with that, ran off to get ready, which left Maki and Junko, along with the boys, alone. 

“Oh, you didn’t really think you’d be allowed to come with us, did you?” Junko cackled, the other boys laughing along with her. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ve got lots of chores to do at home! Right mother?” Kokichi snickered. “Besides, where would YOU even get a dress to wear?”

Maki sighed and looked down at her clothes, which pretty much consisted of rags. “I admit, balls aren’t my thing.. But, it does say that every available maiden is allowed..”

Nagito smiled kindly and nodded. “Mother.. Don’t you think you could allow it? At least for tonight..”

Kokichi shoved him. “Shut up! God, what’s wrong with you?”

He sighed and shrugged. “You’re right, despite my status I’m still trash.. My mistake..”

Junko waved her hand, huffing. “Shut up, the both of you! Fine, Maki, you can come, but you have to get all your chores done before we leave!”

Maki smiled gratefully and nodded, running off. “Thank you..”

“Mother! Why would you allow her to come?? It’s not fair!” Kokichi stomped his foot, crossing his arms.

Junko smirked. “Oh please, she’ll never finish before we have to leave, did you even see the list I gave her? It’s impossible!”

—————

It seemed like the day flew by, but soon enough it was time to leave for the ball. Everyone was dressed nicely, even Kaede, who had modified a dress for herself and looked very nice. Junko was smiling smugly, as Maki was nowhere in sight. “Well? Let’s go—“

“Wait! I’m ready, I’m coming!” Maki rushed into the foyer, smiling. Her dress was simple, she didn’t have many options, but she thought she looked nice. Thankfully, Kaede agreed, “Oh Maki, you look beautiful!”

“Beautiful? That’s the dress she’s wearing? It’s ugly!” Kokichi shoved her and sent her tumbling down, knocking over the bucket of water used for mopping and got her all wet. “Oooops, my bad!”

Junko and Kokichi were laughing, meanwhile Nagito and Kaede rushed to her side and helped her up. “Are you okay?”

“Kaede! Nagito, lets go! The carriage is waiting.” Junko ushered them outside, glancing back at Maki and smirked. “Don’t worry, there’s always next time isn’t there?” And with that, walked out the front door. 

Maki sighed and walked back down to the kitchen, a few tears escaping her eyes. She should’ve known better, she shouldn’t have gotten her hopes up, she shouldn’t have—

“Are you gonna stop inner monologuing or can I help you?” Came a very tired voice, causing Maki to grab the broom and whip around. 

Standing behind her was a short.. Witch? She had a witch’s hat, and a cape and sort of looked like the stereotypical witch. She was very short though. “Uh.. Who are you?”

“Your fairy godmother, Himiko, duh.” Himiko pulled out her wand, waving it around. “So.. You wanna go to the ball right?”

“I guess..? But it’s whatever..” Maki sighed and sank down to the floor, quickly being ushered back up. “H-Hey!”

“Nyeh, just let me do my thing.” She sighed and walked around her, nodding. “Mmhm.. I can work with this, okay, hold still..”

“Wait what are you doing—“ 

With a wave of her wand, Himiko had transformed Maki’s rags into a beautiful red ball gown, with glass slippers. Her hair was suddenly up in two little buns and not in her usual long pigtail style, she hardly recognized herself. “Wow..”

“Hold on, I’m not done yet.” And apparently she wasn’t, she created a carriage out of a pumpkin, and got horses out of the stables. “There you go, now, there’s one rule you must adhere by.”

“Which is?”

“Be back by midnight, because at midnight the magic will fade away.” Himiko waved her wand one last time and disappeared in a flurry of sparkles.

Maki shrugged and got in the carriage, taking a deep breath, and praying to god that she didn’t run into her family while she was there.


	2. the ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball feat. two crazy kids in love plus other ships in the background

Maki’s stomach was all in knots as the carriage approached the castle, it was very intimidating up close. Maybe this was a bad idea..

She gave the guards a small nod as she hurried up the stairs, feeling very out of place. Sure, she looked like she belonged, but she knew deep down that she didn’t. She stopped at the top of the staircase, suddenly feeling everyone’s eyes on her. Oh god, she could see Junko and the others down there. Junko had draped herself over a man with black hair who looked less than thrilled that she was there, Nagito was talking with a guy and a girl, and he looked happy. She didn’t see Ouma, but maybe that was a bad thing, and as for Kaede? She was talking to a guy with black hair, looking very flustered. 

Maki had no idea what to do or what she should be doing, so she awkwardly descended the staircase, blending into the crowd. She could enjoy herself without anyone, or maybe she could find someone and make some small talk? Maybe this really WAS a horrible idea—

“Hey uh.. Do you wanna dance? Maybe?” She turned around and was met with a guy holding out his hand, looking bashful. Oh shit that was the prince. 

“I-I uh.. Sure, why not?” When was she gonna get this opportunity again? She took his hand, noticing his broad grin as he led her to the middle of the floor. His hand went to her waist and her other hand went to his shoulder. Whoa, broad shoulders. “So.. You’re the prince..”

He laughed and nodded. “Yeah! That’s me, but you don’t have to address me like I am or anything, you can call me Kaito.”

“Kaito.. Okay, well nice to meet you..” She blushed as he smiled at her again, spinning her around. Though, she was feeling pretty dizzy already, even without the spinning. They were so close..

Maki couldn’t pretend she didn’t hear the whispers from the crowd watching, the snide remarks and comments, especially from Junko and Kokichi. She felt her face go red as they snickered and said things about her, at least they didn’t know it was her.

Kaito noticed her sudden embarrassment and looked around, frowning. “Hey, follow me..” He smiled and pulled her through the crowd and out to the balcony. “It was kinda getting crowded back there huh? Sorry about that..”

“It’s fine, just not used to big crowds I guess..” Maki sighed and approached the railing, looking out at the gardens below. “Hm..”

“Oh, wow look at that!” 

Confused, she looked up and saw a shooting star streaking across the sky. Huh, she had never really been one to believe in making wishes on stars, but his eyes were squeezed shut and his hands clasped together. So.. She supposed she’d do the same, mostly to humor him, but maybe a bit of it was that she had a wish she wanted to come true as well. She sighed and closed her eyes, clasping her hands together, wishing for a way that she didn’t have to be apart of that damn family anymore.

“So, what’d you wish for?” Kaito asked, standing next to her.

“Isn’t it some kind of rule that you can’t tell otherwise the wish won’t come true?” She raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit.

He chuckled and nodded, subtly scooting his hand next to hers so they were touching. “Touché.. You wanna know what I wished for?”

“I guess.”

“I wished that I’d meet an interesting person here tonight and.. Whoa! I did!” He grinned at her, causing her to smile back.

“You hardly know me though.” She pointed out, linking her pinky with his. Go big or go home. 

Kaito looked down at her, smiling as he took her whole hand in his. Wow.. His hand was huge compared to hers. “I know, but that doesn’t mean that can’t change.. I’d like to know more about you, even if it takes all night!”

“Well, unfortunately we don’t have all night..”

“Okay, well however long it takes to tell me about yourself!”

————

Time passed quickly as they talked, switching back and forth between each other as they swapped stories, making each other laugh and such. Though, all the while she never gave away the fact that she was in fact a servant and not a princess.

They were sitting way too close to each other, she was falling for him. He was sweet, kind, funny, and not stuck up like you’d think a prince to be. And, at least in her opinion, she thought he felt the same. 

She was in the middle of a story where she had pranked Kokichi when she heard the clock tower ring out. Midnight. Oh shit she had to go. She quickly got up and started to run inside, eliciting a sound of confusion from Kaito. “Wait, hey where are you going?!”

“I-I have to go, I’m sorry! Bye!” She ran through the crowd and back up the stairs, then down the stairs to the carriage, losing a slipper on the way. Ah, can’t worry about that now, and with that she practically threw herself into the carriage as it drove away. 

“Wait!” He huffed as he ran after her, picking up the slipper. “I don’t even know your name..”

————

When she got home, she was changed back into her rags, however, the remaining slipper hadn’t changed. She decided to keep it as a reminder, and hid it away. She had busied herself with chores by the time they got home, and Kaede came running down into the kitchen, breathless. “Oh Maki, you missed a wonderful party!”

“Oh, did I?”

“Mhm! Miss Enoshima met someone so she left me to my own devices and I met someone! He’s smart and well read and I swear I’m in love! His name is Shuichi, oh and you should’ve seen the prince! He met a girl and he was smitten! They talked the entire night and about midnight she left in a rush!” She took a breath before continuing, “Shuichi told me she left a slipper, and tomorrow the prince ordered him to go and have every maiden in the kingdom try it on!”

Maki smiled a bit, continuing to clean up the kitchen. “Well, that seems like the sensible thing to do.. Tedious though.”

Kaede nodded, smiling. “Shuichi said he liked her, maybe even loved her! And that he was sorry he didn’t get her name before she left.”

“Well, it sounds like it was fun.”

“I’m just sorry you couldn’t come! How was your night?” 

Maki smiled a little wider, turning her back to her. “Oh, it was fine.. Just fine..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably gonna finish this thing today yeet


	3. the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s in the chapter, It’s the end 

The next day, Junko waited patiently by the door for Kaito and Shuichi to arrive. Sure, she might not have been with him, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t gonna take the opportunity. And if not, she would make Kokichi do it. She was not going to waste the opportunity to become royalty dammit.

Finally there was a knock on the door, and there stood Prince Kaito and Shuichi, who smiled and waved at Kaede. “Hello Miss Enoshima, do you happen to have any maidens in this house other than yourself?”

“Well, don’t I get to try it on too? I’m a widow unfortunately, and who’s to say I didn’t dance with the prince last night?” Junko batted her eyes, smiling sweetly. 

“Ah.. I guess that’s true..” Shuichi reluctantly tried to slip it on her foot, frowning. “I um.. Can’t get it on..” 

Kaito and the others were trying not to laugh while Shuichi tried and failed to get it onto her foot. “Sorry miss.. Okay so Kaede?”

Kaede smiled and slipped off one of her flats, trying to fit her foot in. “Oh, too small.. Too bad!” She grinned, stepping back. “Actually there is one more—“

“No! Um.. How about one of my sons? Here, him!” Junko pushed Kokichi forward, who grinned. “Try him.”

Kaito raised an eyebrow. “Uh.. No, I’m pretty sure I was dancing with a girl last night.. Not him.”

“Hey! Maybe I was dressed as a girl, gimme that slipper!” Kokichi took his shoe off and slid the slipper on. Which, it did go on, but his foot was way too small and.. It slipped off and shattered on the floor. “Ooops..”

Kaito groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “Great.. Just great..! And she only has the other slipper.. Well, we’ll leave you to the rest of your day, sorry to have—“

“Wait! Um, your majesty.” Kaede ran up to him and bowed, smiling. “I think your girl is right here! I’ll bring her to you!” And with that she ran off to the kitchen. Maki had explained the whole thing to her the night before, and this was the perfect opportunity! “Maki! Get the slipper and get upstairs!”

“What? What do you mean?” Maki looked up, raising an eyebrow. She walked over to the small trunk which held the remaining slipper, and pulled it out. “What’s going on?”

“Just come on!” Kaede grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the living room. “Here she is your highness!”

Kaito looked at her, a flash of recognition in his eyes. “O-Oh.. you have the slipper.. Let’s see if it fits!” He smiled and had her sit down, slipping it on her foot. “A perfect fit.. It’s you! You’re her!” He grinned and scooped her up, kissing her cheek. “Wow.. Wait! Before I forget, what’s your name?”

Maki smiled, kissing his cheek back. “Maki..”

“Maki.. Well, Maki, will you come and live with me in the castle? Aaaand maybe marry me?” 

She snorted and nodded. “Sure, I’ll marry you.”

“Yes! Yes! Okay Shuichi lets go, see ya!” Kaito grinned as he carried her out, leaving Junko and Kokichi dumbfounded, while Kaede and Nagito were happy and bid them goodbye. 

“You don’t have to carry me out you know.”

“Yes I do, you’re gonna be a queen, and as your future king, I’m going to cater to your every whim!”

Maki blushed and buried her face in his neck. “Don’t do that.. You’re too much.”

He chuckled and hugged her tighter, smiling fondly. “Well you can’t stop me, just let me love you..”

“...okay.”

————

A few weeks later, they held their wedding celebration and the whole kingdom showed up. Even Kokichi and Junko came, though rather begrudgingly she was sure. On their way out of the chapel, she spotted Kaede with Shuichi, weeping happily as she waved at her. She gave her a hug and continued on her way, also spotting Nagito and the two people he was talking with at the ball. They looked awfully close, and honestly Maki couldn’t be happier. 

Kaito, lifted her into the carriage and sat next to her, grinning. “Where to my love?”

Maki smiled and grabbed his hand, leaning up against him. “Anywhere, and everywhere.” She looked up at him, pulling him into a soft and sweet kiss.

And if you really thought about it, her wish did come true. She got away from her family and ended up with a man who loved her with his entire heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END YALL I KNEW ID FINISH IT

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Kaimaki group chat on twitter y’all are the mvps I love y’all


End file.
